Halo: War Zone
by Confederacy
Summary: cancelled due to lack of time
1. Sudden Impact

HALO: WAR ZONE  
  
Chapter 1: Sudden Impact  
  
Lt. Markov was looking at his dead homeland. He was born and lived in Russia. He even failed to reply to his Staff Commander. He didn't return to his squad. All he could feel is the vengeance in him. He wanted revenge. He had a devastating plan...a plan that will bring the Covenant to there knees. "The Covenant will suffer for what they've done." Markov yelled. Markov's friend, Conscript Alexi came up to him, "Markov, General wants you." Markov looked at him. "Ok. I'll meet him in a few minutes." Alexi looked at him and ran off back to HQ.  
  
"And Evade the Killzone, General that's insanity! Soldiers are getting killed!" Commander Reign yelling. "I'm asking you to get down here! It's the apocalypse! If you don't get down here with a miracle squad to save us all, than who will!" The general yelling angrily. "General, reinforcement is on the spoke." A computer said. "Cortana, we have a major force down here fighting for mankind's survival. With all do respect, what special reinforcement do you got?" The general asking with an unhappy voice. "A good one." Cortana said. The doors fling open wildly and papers, boxes, and billboards fell right of the room drifting off into space. "What if you miss?" She asked. "I won't." Master Chief said with a dark tone.  
  
Zanzibar, July 6th, 2848. Codename: Dawn Eagle. One of the worst places to be on now. Once a peaceful vacation spot, now the worst places to go to. Elites decimating marines. Warthogs getting blasted to pieces. No single dead Elite. Now the ultimate beach assault to take back Zanzibar. Lt. Jones is leading force A. Linda is leading stealth Spartans to clear enemy turrets and patrols. Commander Reign is leading force B. "This is Linda. We're on the beach and moving up." She said. "Affirmative Linda." Jones responding. "Wait. I see something. It's getting bigger. It's a..." Linda's radio message was cut off. "Linda. Linda. LINDA!!!!!" Jones yelling. "Start the assault now! We'll be lucky she'll be alive when get there!" Reign ordered. The good news is...their ready. The bad news is...so are they.  
  
"Cortana, this reinforcement is Master Chief?!? What good is he going to do?" General yelled. "Destroy those Covenant cruisers." She said. On the cruiser Master Chief targeted. An Elite is looking out the window and sees Master Chief. "Wort, Wort, ARGGH!" He screamed violently. "So what do you call this?" Cortana asked him after smashing into the window. "Sudden Impact." He said. Chief kept on going until he fired his gun at the Grunts.  
  
"Markov." General said. "General, what do you want me for?" Markov asked. "A recent HQ has been hit by Covenant forces. They stationed in a destroyed village hoping the Covenant wouldn't find them there. ----------TO BE CONTINUED...-------- 


	2. Republic Dawn

Chapter 2: Republic Dawn  
  
Zack Storm was a bright person. He joined the UNSC as a supply captain. One of his crew members came up to him. "Sir, bridge captain wants you to check all of the new supplies that came in." He said. "Heh. More homework." Zack said. "Yah." The crew member said. Zack looked outside, "Lord, what did we get into?"   
  
Space, 0714 hours. "All right, listen up. You are the Elite marines known as Helljumpers! Your mission is to land on the beach head and help out the assault at Zanzibar. You have the best armor suited for you. The HEVs. This shall protect you from the hot fires when trying to enter Earths surface. Once you see the island fire the parachutes. If you hit water, get your Grabbing Hooks at. If you're near shore, act like the soldiers from D-Day in WWII! Good luck. This is the ultimate mission! We need the PLACE!!!!! Go...NOW!" The commander yelled. A Covenant Elite looked outside, "Wort, wort, wort?" It said. Meanwhile Master Chief was now in the heart of the cruiser. When about to put the bomb into the core, he heard voices. "What's the matter? Afraid the Covenant will win? Let them. They're more powerful than you. You're weak. They'll crush you with they're fist! Give up! If you don't blow it up, I'll give you secrets! If they fail, the others won't! Give up." The voice said. "Chief why did you stand still?" Cortana asked. "Something strange happened. "A dark voice came into my mind. He tell me secrets if I didn't blow up the ship." He said. Master Chief looked at the core pausing for a while.  
  
In a dark corner of the universe, some old friend made a successful plan. "I am a genius. How joy." He said. Know who he is? If you review it, don't give it a way to the people who don't remember.  
  
Zack has just finished his checklist. Now he was very tired. Zack went into his room and fell asleep on his bed. 0915 hours. Zack wakes up seeing the room was dark. "What happened?" He thought. Suddenly the lights come back on this time red. Every crew member got up and ran to the battle room. "Captain, what's going on?" Zack asked. "The Covenant, they're attacking." The captain said. Zack looked up, "Lord, you decided the fate."  
  
1000 hours. Mike Storm is a Helljumper, with his friend Sam. Sam knew Mike since she was 5. Now they're both 27 and risking they're lives for Earth. The most important Helljumper in the battle for Zanzibar was Tom. He was a powerful marine. Can dodge a plasma sword when it's about to hit him. They have just landed on the beach. But more of them parachute from the sky. Sometimes when the marines see them they call them "Angels".   
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Zero Hour

Chapter 3: Zero Hour

Markov and his men were getting close to their mission. Everything was going accordingly to plan. They hid on a cliff while the Covenants transports passed by. Markov moved up with his squad finally seeing the town. Suddenly everything gets dark. "BRUTE!" Markov yelled.

Now introducing Alex, a combat marine. Now they thought Sgt. Johnson and John escaped. But a squad of marines made it off just in time to help save John. He was sent into a trench (Killzone). He used to be a 1st class private but is now a captain. He has to lead a small squad and go into Covenant lines. His mission has yet to start.

"Linda's GONE!" Jones yelled. "Where are the others?" Reign asked briefly. "All freakin' dead!" Jones screamed. "Alright. Move up the line. What other took Linda is very suspicious." Reign said.

(Spoiler Alert: If you do not have Xbox Nation Magazine then you will not want to read this. Read at you dare!) Master Chief finally got to New Mombosa, but a Killzone was under way. The soldiers were getting smaller and smaller. John was heading that way until a squad of Drones (a new Covenant alien) came across. "What ever they are they don't look friendly." Cortana said. "Neither am I." John said laughing.

To Be Continued... Ok I was having someone died but I need to finish for you guys but I still hope you like it. Next time: Chapter 4: Revolution.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Sorry for such a long time. But now that summer is over, I can continue on this story. (And all of the others too!)

Chapter 4: Revolution

Zack was running threw the hallways looking for his Staff Sergeant. "Crap, were can he be?" Zack thought to himself. His wondered everywhere. "If I don't find him, the entire unit will be killed." Sweat was beating down him. He kept running and then stopped. He looked threw the window. He saw 4 civilians firing pistols at Elites. The bullets were being stopped by a shield around them. The Elites kept moving forward, never stopped advancing. They pulled up they're plasma weapons are fired at the people. They're blood was spraying out after each hit. All of them fell to the ground. They're lifeless body was on a puddle of blood. He saw another one in pain. Crying, yelling at the Elites. Then an Elite walked into the room, his armor was a different color. Green armor. It marched over to the defenseless human. Picked him up and snapped his neck. Zack turned away and ran continuing to find a buddy. He ran to the door just as slid open, an Elite was standing in the room. Zack was in trouble and might die.

Lt. Markov and his squad moved up to the cities entrance. "Alexi, scan those buildings. Cian, watch the rear. We have to find the survivors." He ordered. Alexi sprinted to the closet debris near him. He looked threw the scope. He saw about four Jackals in one building, and five Elites in another one. _"Conscript Alexi to Lt. Markov. Over."_ Alexi said on the radio. _"Yah- Ale-xi- wh-at is-it? Ov-er." _Lt. Markov responded. _"Four medium guys on Left side and four big ones on the right. Over."_ Alexi said. _"Re- port- back. Th-ats- a-n or-der."_ Lt. Markov ordered. The static was very annoying. But Alexi knew what the order was. He sprinted back.

The beach…what a beautiful sight… "All right you maggots! Move up or die!" A helljumper barked. The Marines were charging up the beach while trying to successfully dodge the plasma. Jones was taking cover behind a blown up Warthog with a couple of marines. "All right, Mack, Rob, Joey follow me! The rest of you cover us!" Jones ordered, "On the count of 3 we run! 1…" The marines were getting ready their aim on the Covenant Turrets. "2…" The hearts of the soldiers hearts beating, waiting for the moment to realize they're already dead. "3! Let's GO!" The four marines got away from the cover and charged towards the stairs. _Just once we get to the stairs everything will be much easier…_ Jones thought. It's going to be a long day…

To Be Continued... And SOMEONE DIES!

Chapter 5: Evac Assault coming soon!


End file.
